The present invention relates to a charged particle therapy apparatus and a charged particle therapy system.
In the irradiation therapy using a medical accelerator, an operator performs positioning with respect to a patient in an irradiation room, and thereafter enters an irradiation operation room from the irradiation room through a passage. Then, the operator sends a desired beam request from a console provided in the irradiation operation room to the accelerator control side. The passage in the irradiation room has a labyrinth-like configuration in order to shield against radiation, and a protective door at the outlet of the irradiation room is constituted by a large-sized electric door because a large shielding work load. Such techniques are disclosed, for example, in JP, A 5-223987.